


Do You Come From a Land Downunda?

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-revamping of the Family Guy episode Jungle Love only with Futurama characters.   After Zoidberg saved Fry, Bender, and Leela from being stranded, he still isn't respected. So Zoidberg runs away and joins the Space Corps and ends up on a planet called Downunda where he is beloved!   The planet is ruled by a Wilfred-like character.   This story will please both fans of Futurama and Wilfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Come From a Land Downunda?

Do You Come From A Land Downunda?

by: Zoey Webber

 

For about a week, Fry, Leela, and Bender were stranded on a barren Easter Island-like planet called Easter Planet. A lot like Easter Island, the statues and no population.

 

FRY: Why isn't help coming for us? It's been about a week now!

 

LEELA: We all know who to thank for this!

 

FRY: Yeah, Bender! You just had to drink that last tank of gasoline!

 

BENDER: If you blame me one more time, I'll bring these statues to life and have them kill you both! That's what the Catholic Church believes......

 

Leela looks up in the sky and sees a spaceship.

 

FRY: Look! There's a spaceship up there!

 

LEELA: We're rescued! Let's get it's attention!

 

BENDER: HELP! HELP! We're stranded!

 

The spaceship which was another PE Ship, landed on Easter Planet and knocked down all the statues like a domino effect.

 

BENDER: At least we don't have to look at their ugly faces, anymore! But you two are more ugly! *laughs*

 

All of them boarded. They thanked the mystery man who saved them. It was a masked phantom.

 

LEELA: Thank you so much! We were stranded there for days.

 

FRY: Our ship broke down and our robot drank our gas and......

 

Bender hits both Fry and Leela.

 

A Masked Phanton laughs at them.

 

BENDER: You'll have to excuse these 2 losers! They're pissed at me just because I drank gas!

 

MAN: *laughs* You guys haven't changed a bit!

 

The man reveals himself to be Zoidberg.

 

ZOIDBERG: Hooray! Zoidberg is the one who saved you!

 

FRY: Wow! That's a surprise!

 

LEELA: How did you know where we are?

 

ZOIDBERG: Tracked you down with the Professor's Navigation System. Now you all have no choice to but to respect the Zoid!

 

BENDER: This is so humiliating! Getting rescued by Zoidberg.....

 

FRY: Respect the Zoid?

 

LEELA: Kind of hard to do....You're just too.......lame.

 

ZOIDBERG: I just rescued you guys from being stranded and you still don't respect me? Ohhhhh.

 

Leela flew the Planet Express ship back to Earth.

 

The next day, everyone was watching Everybody Loves Hypnotoad and Zoidberg walks in.

 

ZOIDBERG: You all should've seen what I did yesterday!

 

HERMES: We don't want to hear it!

 

AMY: Save your sob story for someone else!

 

ZOIDBERG: Well, I'll tell it anyway! There I was, checking the Navigation system......then I found.....

 

BENDER: And here comes a pissed off robot to kick your ass!

 

ZOIDBERG: *screams* Woot! Woot! Woot! Woot! Woot! Woot!

 

Zoidberg ran away from Bender and hid in the locker room. Then he hears everyone make fun of him.

 

LEELA: If Zoidberg thinks what he did was so great, why doesn't he write it in an autobigraphy?

 

FRY: Who would read a book by him? Nobody even friends him on Facebook!

 

HERMES: If Zoidberg wrote a book about himself, it would be like if Ted Bundy wrote a book about his life!

 

BENDER: That's a good one, Hermes! Didn't know you had a sense of humor!

 

Everyone laughs and Zoidberg is despondent. Then he writes a letter saying he's leaving. Scruffy saw what Zoidberg was doing.

 

ZOIDBERG: I'm writing this in my own ink.....

 

SCRUFFY: No matter what you do, they're never going to like you.

 

ZOIDBERG: I know....

 

SCRUFFY: Maybe it's time to prusue other interests.

 

ZOIDBERG: That's why I'm leaving....

 

SCRUFFY: You know, you should join the Space Corps. They accept humans, animals, aliens from all walks of life.

 

ZOIDBERG: That's a great idea!

 

SCRUFFY: You don't need them! If you join the Space Corps, you get the respect you deserve.

 

ZOIDBERG: Then that's exactly what Zoidberg should do! It's a far far better thing for a Zoidberg to do!

 

Scruffy sees Zoidberg walk out the door with a sack tied to a pole.

 

BENDER: Hey, Zoidbutt! What's with the burlap sack? You too poor to afford luggage? I know what you can call it, "Pauper Tourister"! *laughs*

 

Zoidberg uses a pay phone and calls the Space Corps. Then a hoverbus from The Space Corps comes and picks him up.

 

On the Space Corps Hoverbus, Zoidberg was getting ready for his mission. It was on the verge of landing in a planet called Downunda. A Solider approaches him to give him his assignment.

 

SOLIDER: Okay, Gomer Pyle! We're about to land. We need you to do this!

 

ZOIDBERG: *salutes* Sir, Yes Sir!

 

The solider hands Zoidberg a box full of supplies.

 

SOLIDER: We need you to go to the planet Downunda and deliver these supplies!

 

ZOIDBERG: I will obey you, sir!

 

The solider then pushes Zoidberg who's wearing a parachute out of the hoverbus!

 

SOLIDER: Be careful of the mayor there! He's pretty weird!

 

ZOIDBERG: *falling* YYYYEEEESSSSSS SSSSSSIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!

 

As Zoidberg parachutes and ends up on the planet Downunda where Zoidberg lands, he sees a bunch of desert and forest. Then he carries the box, when suddenly, a man in a dog suit accompanied by a bunch of kangaroos, wallabees, and koalas come to greet him.

 

KANGAROO #1: We're saved!

 

KOALA #1: Thanks to this lobster who's saved our village!

 

The man in the dog suit licks up Zoidberg. His name is Wilford. He's the mayor of Downunda.

 

WILFORD: I love you! I love you! I love you!

 

KANGAROO #2: We all do!

 

Wilford gets off Zoidberg.

 

ZOIDBERG: Could it be I am loved and respected here?

 

WILFORD: Well of course, mate! You gave us some supplies, we were running out of them. I'm Mayor Wilford!

 

ZOIDBERG: I'm Dr. Zoidberg.

 

They both shake hands.

 

WILFORD: We could use a guy like you around these parts, mate!

 

ZOIDBERG: Hooray! Zoidberg is needed!

 

WILFORD: We need a doctor, anyway. We'll show you around!

 

Mayor Wilford shows Zoidberg around his village. It looks like a bunch of huts in a desert.

 

ZOIDBERG: Will I have to pay for the cost of living here? I am poor where I am from.

 

WILFORD: Nope, since you're our savior, you can stay here for free!

 

ZOIDBERG: Excellent! *burps some bubbles*

 

WILFORD: Bubbles!

 

Both Zoidberg and Wilford play and laughin the bubbles. Then Zoidberg burps up Bubbles again.

 

WILFORD: Bubbles!

 

They both play until they settle down.

 

ZOIDBERG: So, we are you a man in dog suit?

 

WILFORD: This is how my people see me. I'm really a dog!

 

KOALA #3: Yes he is! We see him as a man in a dog suit.

 

KANGAROO #3: He understands us, he's a good mayor to have. Your kind is welcome here! Oh great Dr. Zoidberg!

 

ZOIDBERG: Can't believe I'm loved here. Where I'm from people hate me!

 

WILFORD: They ain't worth it, are they?

 

The next day, Fry, Bender and Hermes are partying. Bender and Hermes were drinking and smoking and Fry was playing with a yo-yo. The Ramones We're A Happy Family was playing. Then Leela and Amy have found Zoidberg's note.

 

LEELA: You guys, I hate to break up your party.....

 

The party stops suddenly. Fry stops the music.

 

FRY: What is it, Leela?

 

LEELA: We found a note from Dr. Zoidberg.

 

AMY: Splah! It says he ran away and joined the Space Corps!

 

FRY: That's the reason why we're partying, dude!

 

HERMES: Sweet Farms Lands of Switzerland! We're glad he's gone! Come join us and feel the love!

 

BENDER: The only good Zoidberg is a dead Zoidberg!

 

HERMES, FRY, BENDER: YEAH!

 

Fry opens some beer cans, and the men grab them.

 

BENDER: A toast! To Zoidberg's demise!

 

They all toast and the beer cans clink.

 

FRY: Zoidberg was such a dumb doctor, he didn't even know what bones were! *drinks beer*

 

BENDER: Yeah, even you know what bones are, Fry! As dumb as you are! *drinks beer*

 

Fry, Bender, and Hermes go back to partying, until Farnsworth walks in.

 

FARNWORTH: Bad news nobody!

 

LEELA: What is it, Professor?

 

FARNSWORTH: I'm putting a stop to your party!

 

BENDER: What! nobody tells Bender to stop partying and gets away with it!

 

FRY: What is it Professor.

 

Then Fry's yo-yo breaks.

 

FRY: NOOO!!! *cries* Good bye, little Seymour!

 

FARNWORTH: I am aware of Zoidberg's departure! As much as we hated him, he was a very valuable member of Planet Express.

 

HERMES: Valuable? Since when is that piss poor crab valuable?

 

FARNSWORTH: Yes. Zoidberg and I shared a special bond.

 

FRY: That whole Yeti business?

 

FARNSWORTH: Exactly. Now you five have to go find him! I already tracked him down. He's on an Austrailian Planet called Downunda!

 

BENDER: Sounds like an Aborginie whorehouse if you catch my drift!

 

FARNSWORTH: He contacted me on my eyePHONE.

 

The eyePHONE turns on and Zoidberg is there with Mayor Wilford.

 

ZOIDBERG: Greetings friends! Having a good time here in Downunda! I am not coming back!

 

WILFORD: That's right, mateys! Zoidberg has respect here! So long, losers!

 

Zoidberg and Wilford both stick out their tongues and make obscene gestures.

 

LEELA: We have to get Zoidberg back? It will be a hard time trying to convince him to.

 

AMY: He seems to be very happy there.

 

FRY: Who was that guy in a dog suit? Is Zoidberg in the Neighborhood of Make Believe?

 

BENDER: No, skintube! He's on a planet called Downunda! Pay attention to detail.

 

FARNSWORTH: You all better get him back!

 

BENDER: What if we don't want to?

 

FARNSWORTH: Then Scruffy and I will be the new crew and you'll all be janitors!

 

FRY: *screams* EEEEKK!! I don't want to be a janitor, let's get him back!

 

AMY: We better do what he says, guys!

 

LEELA: Everyone on board!

 

BENDER: Dammit! Now we have to get him back just when we got rid of him! Typical Professor!

 

Everyone boards the Planet Express ship and takes off.

 

SCRUFFY: This is my fault, Professor.

 

FARNSWORTH: How so?

 

SCRUFFY: I was the one who told Zoidberg to join the Space Corps.

 

FARNSWORTH: I guess I can forgive you. I'd be more upset if it were Fry or Bender who told him.

 

Back at Downunda, Zoidberg, Wilford, and the Kangaroos, Wallabees, and Koalas were all doing a dance to the song Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. After the dance was done, Wilford had an announcement to make.

 

WILFORD: Ladies and Germs, this was a traditional dance. Which now means Dr. Zoidberg is now our new President!

 

KANGAROOS, WALLABEES, KOALAS: YAY!!! ZOIDBERG! ZOIDBERG! ZOIDBERG!

 

ZOIDBERG: Wow! I can't believe this, I'm the President! I'm going to call my friends. Does this mean I can drop bombs and declare war now?

 

WILFORD: Anything you want.

 

He dials his phone and accidently calls the Planet Express ship. Leela answers.

 

LEELA: Hello? Oh, hi Zoidberg! We're coming to get you. Professor says you need to come back.

 

ZOIDBERG: Don't bother, I'm the President of this planet now!

 

LEELA: Wait? What? You're President?

 

AMY:*surprised* Did I just hear right? Zoidberg is president?

 

HERMES: Didn't think he had it in him!

 

BENDER: *outraged* WHAT? President?!?! President?!?!? The Professor makes us go there to get him back? I am sick to death of being taken in by The Man! What's Zoidberg going to do? Make everyone have Universal Health Care? Considering he's so poor!

 

FRY: Well, we have to follow the Professor's orders, Bender. I don't want to be a janitor!

 

BENDER: Why is it Zoidberg gets to be President, and I'm stuck here with a worthless bunch of humans working at a delivery service?! I deserve better than this!

 

ZOIDBERG: Have to go now, Goodbye!

 

Leela hangs up the phone.

 

BENDER: That is it! I am never taking orders from anyone! Ever again!

 

LEELA: Preparing to land at Downunda!

 

BENDER: I'll take Zoidberg Downunda all right!Downunda my ass!

 

The Planet Express ship lands in Downunda. Everyone gets out and are greeted by Zoidberg, Wilford and the Kangaroos, Koalas, and Wallabees.

 

WILFORD: *kisses and licks everyone* Welcome to our humble adobe, mates! I'm Mayor Wilford!

 

LEELA: Wow! What a greeting!

 

FRY: He looks like that guy from Mr. Rogers. What's his name..... Oh, I know! Daniel Stripe the Tiger.

 

HERMES: Okay, Zoidberg! You've had your fun, time to go back now!

 

ZOIDBERG: Go back to being repressed and mocked? Never!

 

AMY: If you don't come back with us, we're going to be demoted you splidiot!

ZOIDBERG: Ha! Not my problem!

 

WILFORD: That's right! Not this problem! So go home, losers!

 

Bender takes out his wallet and shows some money.

 

WILFORD: Wow! That's quite a load of money you have there!

 

BENDER: Is there an ATM machine around here?

 

Then all the residents bow to Bender.

 

ZOIDBERG: What's going on? Thought I was the one you all loved!

 

WILFORD: You robot, you are the richest one in our village! You are now our President!

 

BENDER: All right! Come on everybody! I'm the new President now! You will all take orders from me from now on!

 

WILFORD: So we shall.....

 

LEELA: *rolls eyes* Oh, Lord.

 

BENDER: From now on, we all going to learn, *Aussie Accent* How To Speak Austrailian!

 

Zoidberg gets hit by Bender.

 

BENDER: Overthrown! *laughs*

 

Wilford hands Bender a beer and he drinks it.

 

BENDER: *sighs* Beer!

 

Wilford leads Bender and the others to the hugest hut in the village.

 

HERMES: At least Zoidberg's not President anymore.

 

ZOIDBERG: Ohhhhhh......

 

BENDER: We're living here. Everyone, including all of you! For you're all going to be my failthful servants!

 

AMY: Something tells me this is going to end very badly.

 

LEELA: I agree.

 

At the hugest hut in Downunda, Hermes was doing some research while Fry and Leela were fanning Bender. Wilford was using himself as a footstool for Bender.

 

HERMES: According to this, the rules of the planet Downunda say that anyone who saves the village or has the most money is the President.

 

AMY: What's going on here?

 

LEELA: Bender has those Koalas and Kangaroos reenact that scene from the movie Do The Right Thing.

 

KANGAROO #3: *beep* You! *beep* your *beep*ing pizza. And *beep* Frank Sinatra!

 

KOALA #3: Oh, yeah, then *beep* you and *beep* Michael Jackson!

 

FRY: *laughs* That movie reminds me of summers in New York.

 

BENDER: It's my favorite movie.

 

AMY: We are supposed to bring Zoidberg home!

 

BENDER: Nope! We're here to stay forever!

 

Everyone drags Bender out of the hut to give him a lecture.

 

HERMES: Face it Bender! Both you and Zoidberg used this place to escape your problems!

 

BENDER: What are you talking about? Fry and Leela are right here.

 

LEELA: You keep complaining about always taking orders from people.

 

AMY: It's something you have to do in life, nothing to run away from.

 

ZOIDBERG: This was supposed to be my place to escape my problems......

 

FRY: You're part of the problem, too, Zoidberg. You go so fed up with being......

 

LEELA: You know what? It's about time these poor animals learned the truth.

 

FRY: Yeah! We're going to expose you for what you really are!

 

BENDER: *scared* Oh, no! Please! Don't do it!

 

LEELA: Oh, Mr. Wilford!

 

WILFORD: Yes, ma'am?

 

FRY: Gather around your people. There's something you all need to know about Bender.

 

WILFORD: Come gather for an important meeting.

 

All the Koalas, Wallabees, and Kangaroos all gathered around to hear what Fry and Leela had to say.

 

FRY: Bender is not the kind of leader you think he is....

 

LEELA: No he isn't. He's lazy, selfish, and abusive.

 

BENDER: Wonder if Barack Obama's had days like this?

 

FRY: Damn right he is. Last week, we were stranded on Easter Planet because of him!

 

LEELA: We were stuck there for weeks on end, all because Bender drank the gas!

 

BENDER: NOOO!!! Don't tell! Don't listen to them, people! Fry and Leela were the ones that drank the gas and they tried to pin it on me!

 

Wilford, the Koalas, Walabees and Kangaroos all started getting mad.

 

ZOIDBERG: Yes, and I saved them and Bender didn't appriciate it!

 

EVERYONE: BOOOOO!! BOOOO!!!

 

KOALA #4: I say we chase them out of this planet!

 

WILFORD: Good idea! Get them! Get them! Get them!

 

They all started getting chased by Wilford and the Koalas, Wallabees, and Kangroos who were all now armed with spears.

 

BENDER: I guess you can't escape your problems anywhere!

 

HERMES: Let's get out of here!

 

AMY: *screams in Cantonese*

 

Everyone was getting chased throught the jungle, desert, and terrain. They even ran past a cave full of bats that started chasing them. Then they reached the Planet Express ship. They were all getting spears thrown at them but came out unscathed. Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy make it on the ship and take off.

 

WILFORD: *shaking his fist* You're all never welcome back here! If you come back, I'll have you all executed! *barks*

 

HERMES: *sighs* That was a narrow escape.

 

FRY: You're right about that. Hmmm, why do I get the feeling we're missing something somewhat important?

 

BENDER: Dammit! Why is it anytime I have power, it gets taken away from me?

 

LEELA: Wait a minute. Guys, I think we forgot Zoidberg.

 

AMY: You're right! We did!

 

Zoidberg was left behind and had a bunch of spears in his back and he falls into the water. They all came back for Zoidberg and he was okay.They used a rope to bring Zoidberg into the ship so none of the residents would get them. Nobody got demoted to being a janitor.

 

The End.

 

  
Buddies


End file.
